Feel my Poison
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: El reciente despido en su trabajo obliga a Kuroko a buscar uno nuevo, y gracias a su amigo Ogiwara le surge una oferta en el pub donde él trabaja. La noticia es motivo de alegría, pero el de pelo celeste no sabe las consecuencias que conlleva aceptar ese trabajo. AU! GoM como grupo de Metalcore, AkaKuro (principal) y otras parejas, lemon futuro.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Buenas! He vuelto~ Esto será un long-fic (yo haciendo un long-fic, donde se ha visto esto) y espero no ser una vaga y continuarlo, jeje. Espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo ^^_

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Yaoi, posible OoC, lemon en un futuro, AU de música, la Generación de Milagros con piercings y tatuajes por doquier y posible yuri, con algo de hetero.

 **· Pairings.** AkaKuro (principal), y otras parejas que irán a pareciendo, no las tengo muy claras aún. Las parejas oficiales secundarias son MidoTaka, MuraHimu y KagaKuro.

* * *

Era una mañana de miércoles bastante tranquila. Kuroko, un típico universitario de veintiún años, se había levantado, aseado y había salido de casa rumbo a empezar otra repetitiva y monótona jornada de trabajo. Nada más pasó por la puerta, saludó a la señora que siempre pasaba por allí con una gran bolsa de naranjas y al hombre que barría entretenido su parte de calle. No se olvidó de coger un poco de carne de la nevera para dársela al perro callejero que vivía en el descampado que se encontraba cerca de su casa. El animal le agradeció con un ladrido cuando le entregó el suculento manjar y se sintió algo feliz. Retomó el camino y vio también a las dos madres de siempre cargando a sus hijos, hablando seguramente de temas relacionados con pañales y juguetes.

Sí, realmente era una mañana muy normal. Siguió siendo normal cuando entró en la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba de camarero, y lo continuó así hasta que se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse el uniforme. Pero podría decirse, que aquella mañana tan apacible, cambió cuando un llamado de su jefe le hizo presentarse en su despacho.

Tuvo que esperar, un compañero de trabajo estaba dentro hablando con el jefe, quien también lo había llamado. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso frente a las gran variedad de situaciones que aquel llamamiento podría ocasionar. La única más probable dentro de su mente era el despido, y pensándolo bien no era nada raro. En absoluto se trataba de que él era un camarero horrible, muchas veces su jefe le había dicho que estaba realmente contento con su rendimiento en el puesto, pero sabía que la cafetería no estaba pasando por un buen momento económico.

A pesar de ser una cafetería muy bonita, acogedora y con un ambiente cálido, la aparición de nuevas franquicias y la localización poco acertada del lugar provocaban que el negocio se fuese yendo poco a poco a la ruina. Y eso le parecía una verdadera pena. Su jefe era un hombre amable y trabajador, las cosas no tendrían que irle tan mal. Y, a parte de que le sabía extremadamente mal que aquella cafetería tan buena, pero tan poco frecuentada, cerrase, también entraba el factor de que él se quedaba sin trabajo, y por ende, sin ingresos.

Si era lo que se temía, debería buscarse un nuevo trabajo, y pronto. Quedaba nada para que se acabase el mes y tenía que pagar el alquiler. El agobio de tener delante de sí la expectativa de no poder llegar a final de mes le provocó una presión en el cuello. Una parte de su mente se alivió al pensar que había acabado los exámenes de la universidad y el curso también, o no sabría como concentrarse a la hora de estudiar con aquella situación. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, por Dios, no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

Pegó un pequeño salto cuando su compañero salió del despacho. Todas sus esperanzas de no ser despedido se fueron al traste cuando vio la cara de decepción y angustia que portaba. Apretó firmemente los puños, y entró en el despacho, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando como el té se movía cuando meneaba un poco la mesa? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería saberlo. Suficiente había tenido ya con la agotadora mañana que había tenido como para pensar ahora en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de una manera bastante estúpida. Su jefe, cumpliendo los pensamientos más nefastos de su mente, había anunciado a sus empleados, uno por uno, que la cafetería cerraba por falta de fondos. El pobre hombre casi se ponía a llorar mientras lo decía y Kuroko no pudo hacer otra cosa que mantenerse impasible, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de la angustia.

Tendría que encontrar trabajo, y eso nunca era ni agradable ni fácil. Para encontrar ese había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, y había rezado mucho para ser aceptado cuando por fin había dado con él. Él no deseaba un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida o en una tienda de veinticuatro horas, siendo explotado y con un sueldo bajo. Pero era lo único a lo que un universitario como él podía aspirar. Por eso le dolía tanto que aquella cafetería cerrase, porque a parte de poder gozar de un horario flexible, también tenía un sueldo bastante bueno, dentro de lo que cabía.

Suspiró por enésima vez, decaído. Mañana tenía universidad por la mañana, así que tendría que dejar la búsqueda de trabajo para la tarde, porque hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Sólo quería cenar, acabar el trabajo de la asignatura de psicología que tenía dentro de la carrera de magisterio infantil e irse a dormir. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no salía de su mundo interior lleno de pesimismo, hasta que la típica y tradicional melodía del teléfono le sacó de aquel vórtice de pensamientos negativos. Frunció un poco el ceño, ya que no esperaba ninguna llamada y buscó con la mirada el teléfono, encontrándolo en el suelo, a un metro y medio de él.

Ni si quiera miró quién le estaba llamando, sólo pulsó la tecla de 'contestar'.

—¿Diga? —procuró que su voz no sonase demasiado desganada, acomodándose dentro del _kotatsu_.

— _¡Kuroko! ¡Soy yo, Ogiwara! ¿Qué tal todo?_ _—_ la alegre voz de su amigo de la infancia se clavó en sus tímpanos como dagas. Ahora mismo no tenía nada de ganas de aguantar los chillidos inexplicablemente eufóricos del que fue y sigue siendo su amigo.

—Hola, Ogiwara _-kun_. Me encuentro bastante bien, ¿y tú? —decidió no contarle nada sobre el despido, porque si lo hacía el de pelo castaño o se pasaría dos horas hablando sobre ello o se plantaría en su casa en menos de diez minutos. Ya había pasado más de una vez.

— _¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Hoy me ha pasado una cosa estupenda! ¿Te acuerdas de que estaba buscando trabajo y no encontraba por ningún lado? ¡Me han cogido en un pub! Es turno de noche, y acabo bastante tarde, ¡pero pagan muy bien!_ _—_ el tono de voz de Ogiwara subió unos cuantos decibelios al pronunciar la última frase, provocando que el de pelo celeste tuviese que apartar un poco la oreja del móvil. Chasqueó un poco la lengua, procurando que no se oyera demasiado y volvió a pegar el teléfono al oído.

—Enhorabuena, Ogiwara _-kun._

" _Qué casualidad, él consigue trabajo y yo lo pierdo"_ no pudo evitar pensar Kuroko con amargura, soltando un inevitable suspiro, que el otro oyó perfectamente.

— _Oye, Kuroko, ¿de verdad estás bien? Te conozco y no eres de los que suspiran así porque sí._

Nada más oír aquello, el de ojos celestes supo que no podría ocultarle nada a Ogiwara, porque insistiría hasta más no poder. El jodido era muy cabezota en esos casos. Así que no le quedó más remedio que contárselo, palabra por palabra. Su amigo se mantuvo en silencio —algo bastante raro en él— hasta que terminó su explicación.

— _Oh, joder... No lo sabía, lo siento, Kuroko._

—No te preocupes, Ogiwara _-kun_. No ha sido culpa tuya.

— _Pero igualmente me siento mal, yo aquí alegrándome por haber conseguido trabajo sin pensar en tus sentimientos._

—Ogiwara _-kun_ , no lo sabías, así que no te disculpes, no tiene sentido que lo hagas.

— _Aún así me siento mal. ¡Eh, se me ha ocurrido una idea! ¡Una idea fantástica! ¡Increíble! ¡Asombrosa! ¡Apoteós-_

—Al grano, por favor.

— _¡Ah, sí, lo siento!_ _—_ escuchó la risa de su amigo, tan pegadiza. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—. _Podría hablar con el dueño del pub donde voy a empezar a trabajar, a ver si tienen algún puesto libre. ¿Te gustaría?_

Decir que no había sentido un poco de agradecimiento y esperanza al escuchar la propuesta de Ogiwara, habría sido una mentira enorme. Sería maravilloso si pudiese acceder a ese trabajo, aunque debería mirar el sueldo y los horarios, aunque el horario nocturno no le molestaba para hacer ninguna actividad de la universidad —puede que a la hora de hacer trabajos y estudiar para exámenes, pero ya se las arreglaría— y él no tenía nada en contra de trabajar por la noche, aunque nunca lo había hecho.

Pero no podía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, a lo mejor no había ningún puesto libre y el plan de Ogiwara se iría a la basura. Y si el plan de su amigo se iba al traste, estaría en la misma situación que ahora, comiéndose la cabeza para ver donde buscaba trabajo. Decidió confiar un poco en la idea del de pelo castaño, no perdía nada por probar a ver si podía enchufarle en aquel pub nocturno.

—Sería de mucha ayuda, Ogiwara _-kun_. Te agradezco muchísimo que me estés ayudando.

— _Por favor, Kuroko, nos conocemos desde que éramos mocosos, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Bueno, te dejo que tengo que hacer unos cuantos trabajos antes de ir al curro. ¡Mañana te informaré de todo!_

—Sí, gracias de nuevo.

Colgó antes de que su amigo pudiese contestarle de nuevo al agradecimiento. Una parte de él estaba aliviada ante la perspectiva de tener trabajo nuevo tan rápido, pero se volvió a repetir que no era una opción segura. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco más seguro. Dejó el móvil en la mesa y miró hacia la taza de té que momentos antes le había costado varios minutos —puede que horas— de su vida. Seguramente el verde líquido estaría completamente frío, así que con un suspiro de cansancio se levantó del cojín, yendo a la cocina a dejar el vaso.

Kuroko miró la hora en el reloj, quedándose sorprendido al ver lo tarde que era. No pudo evitar girar su cabeza a la ventana que daba al lateral del edificio, pudiendo ver una obvia oscuridad y las luces de otros apartamentos resaltar sobre ella. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Se alarmó al recordar que tenía que acabar el trabajo de psicología y que aún tenía que hacer la cena, aunque con la cantidad de emociones tanto negativas como positivas se le había pasado el hambre, y también un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte— la voz chillona de Ogiwara tenía mucho que ver con este.

Encontrar trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler y mantener su estilo de vida era importante, pero aprobar las asignaturas de la carrera también, así que no dudó en enchufar el ordenador, después de limpiar el vaso de té y coger un paquete de galletas, por si acaso después le volvía el hambre— pero lo veía poco probable. Se sentó de nuevo en el cojín, metiendo las piernas debajo del _kotatsu_ , esperando a que el cacharro se dignase a dejarle entrar en el escritorio. Gracias a Dios no tuvo que esperar demasiado, así que buscó el documento y lo abrió. Se alegró al ver que solo le faltaban dos puntos del trabajo para acabar, y que resultaban ser los que la información era mucho más rápida y fácil de buscar. Entró en el navegador.

Decidió abrir también la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, así ya lo tendría preparado para cuando acabase de hacer el proyecto. Tenia que enviarlo al correo electrónico del profesor, el último día era el sábado, pero Kuroko era una de esas personas que le gustaba hacerlo todo con tiempo, y además tenía otros dos proyectos que hacer, no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo todo a última hora. Vio que tenía seis correos nuevos, aunque la mayoría de propaganda. El último enviado, que no tenía nada que ver con anuncios, prefirió ignorarlo. No quería joderse más el día.

Cuando acabó el trabajo y lo envió al profesor, ya eran las doce de la noche. Mañana tenía una jornada bastante fuerte en la universidad y debía levantarse temprano, así que después de apagar el portátil, fue a la pequeña habitación donde dormía para ponerse el pijama y sacar el _futon_. Una vez cambiado y con su cama lista, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes antes de meterse. Mientras lo hacía se le cerraban los ojos, un signo más que claro del cansancio físico y emocional del que era víctima. Intentó hacer el lavado un poco más rápido y corto, realmente quería meterse dentro de la suavidad de su _futon,_ y disfrutar de ella hasta que la alarma del móvil le obligase a enfrentar de nuevo otro día.

Kuroko sonrió satisfecho cuando su cabeza tocó la mullida almohada. No tardó en quedarse dormido, aunque sus sueños se contaminaron de preocupaciones y miedos.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y el pequeño de pelo celeste no había parado de bostezar. Había dormido fatal aquella noche, a pesar de que había estado la mar de cansado. Había soñado con una cantidad ingente de situaciones donde la más 'agradable' era que tenía que irse a vivir otra vez a casa de sus padres. Algo que en realidad no era muy positivo, porque si aquel sueño se cumpliera la universidad le quedaría a tres horas de su casa.

Aún le faltaban dos clases más, que eran encima las peores. Una de ellas la daba una profesora que desayunaba limones, al parecer, porque la cara de mala leche que llevaba siempre no podía ser normal, y la otra clase era impartida por un profesor que su voz era un auténtico somnífero. Había visto a muchos de sus compañeros de carrera dormirse más de una vez —había un chico que se dormía todas— en la clase de ese profesor. Él aún podía resistirlo, pero con el cansancio que llevaba encima esa mañana, dudaba que aguantase despierto durante mucho tiempo.

Se encontraba viendo el cielo a través de la ventana mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por eso se asustó ligeramente cuando oyó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo a su lado. Se giró con curiosidad, pero se le pasó cuando vio que era una de sus compañeras de carrera, que se había sentado allí para hablar con una chica que ocupaba el asiento que justamente estaba delante de ese. Ninguna de las dos habían caído en que él estaba allí, pero era algo a lo que estaba bastante acostumbrado. Tenía una presencia, podría decirse, fantasmal. Si estuviese él en una habitación con una silla como acompañante, la gente se daría cuenta antes de la silla que de él, pensaba siempre con diversión. Realmente no era un tema que le afectase en absoluto.

Kuroko no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían sus dos compañeras, gritaban como endemoniadas. Y realmente a él le importaba poco el número de personas con las que podía acostarse la tal Aiko, por eso se alegró un poco cuando la profesora amargada entró. La chica de su lado se fue a su sitio, temerosa de que aquella mujer empezase a descargar toda su rabia sobre ella. El de pelo celeste no perdió el tiempo y cogió rápidamente el bolígrafo, porque los apuntes no se hacían solos.

Tenía tanta hambre que sentía que se iba a desmayar. Estaba recogiendo sus apuntes de la última clase —esta se acabó antes de que cayera rendido sobre la mesa— y solo deseaba que salir de allí para ir a la cafetería de la universidad y comer algo. Esquivó a algunos grupos de personas que se aglomeraban en los pasillos y salió con rapidez en dirección al lugar que sería su salvación. Una ráfaga de viento helado le movió el pelo y le envió un escalofrío desde la cadera al cuello. Maldijo el solo haber llevado la fina chaqueta de punto, pensando que como el hombre del tiempo había dicho que subiría la temperatura iba a estar bien solo con eso. Ahora echaba de menos su calentita bufanda y su abrigo de plumas.

Caminó rápido a la cafetería, y se alegró al ver que no estaba demasiado llena. La gente se había ido ya a comer a su casa, y los alumnos que tenían horario de tarde no llegarían hasta las cuatro de la tarde, así que era una hora perfecta para tomar algo. Podría esperar a salir y llegar a casa para hacerse algo de comer, pero estaba tan hambriento que no sabía si duraría el trayecto en autobús sin caer desmayado.

Se sentó en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la ventana. Le encantaba sentarse cerca de las ventanas, se sentía muchísimo más cómodo que, por ejemplo, sentándose en medio de la clase o de un lugar en general. Como sabía que no le iban a notar, llamó a una de las camareras del lugar, provocando que la chica casi se cayera del susto. Internamente le hizo gracia, pero no esbozó ninguna mueca por cortesía y educación hacia la pobre. Vio como ella se acercaba, pidiendo disculpas por no ir a atenderle por si misma. Kuroko pidió un batido de vainilla y un sándwich vegetal.

Una vez la chica se fue con el pedido, el universitario recordó que Ogiwara había dicho que le avisaría cuando supiese algo del trabajo. No había mirado el móvil en todo el día y ahora que tenía un momento libre, aprovechó para sacarlo.

Fue inevitable emocionarse cuando le salió en la pantalla un correo donde el remitente era Ogiwara. No dudó ni un segundo en abrirlo.

 **De:** Ogiwara Shigehiro

 **Para:** Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Asunto:** :D

 _¡Hola, Kuroko! Me imagino que estás en la universidad ahora, así que no pasa nada si no me contestas de inmediato :) Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer por la tarde? Supongo que sí te acordarás, tienes mucha más memoria que yo, jajajajaja Hablé ayer con mi jefe (tiene muy mala hostia, me dio miedo incluso pedirle un momento para hablar jajaja) y me dijo que quería hablar contigo y entrevistarte antes de tomar alguna decisión. Dijo que si podrías ir esta noche, pero si no te viene bien le digo que otro día y ya está~ ¡Cuando puedas me avisas!_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

No tardó nada en contestarle.

 **De:** Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Para:** Ogiwara Shigehiro

 **Asunto:** :D

 _Hola, Ogiwara-kun. Muchas gracias por acordarte de preguntarle a tu jefe sobre la oferta de trabajo. Esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, así que puedo hablar con él. Pero no sé donde está el pub, ¿podrías decirme su ubicación, por favor? Y, ¿a qué hora exactamente tengo que estar allí?_

 _Gracias y saludos._

El de pelo celeste esbozó una sonrisa, aún no tenía el puesto fijo, pero tenía más posibilidades de conseguirlo. Estaba feliz, y encima sería esa noche la entrevista, que era un verdadero puntazo. Lo único que podía preocuparle respecto a trabajar en aquel sitio era que él no tenía ni idea de elaborar bebidas alcohólicas. El de ojos celestes esperaba de todo corazón que si le daban el trabajo no fuese en la barra, o tenía claro que haría un estropicio.

La camarera le trajo su sándwich y el batido de vainilla, y él le agradeció con una sonrisa. De inmediato se puso a comer, quería saciar ese hambre de una vez por todas. Le supo a gloria el sándwich cuando pegó el primer bocado, y sus papilas gustativas murieron de alegría al ser acariciadas por el líquido amarillento. Amaba los batidos de vainilla, Y aunque ese no era de los mejores que había probado, no podía negar que estaba delicioso.

El sonido del teléfono le alertó, no pensó que Ogiwara le contestaría tan rápido. Muy a su pesar dejó el sándwich en el plato y cogió el móvil.

 **De:** Ogiwara Shigehiro

 **Para:** Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Asunto:** :D

 _¡Sé que tengo mala memoria, pero no me olvidaría de hacer algo así, y menos si es por un amigo tan importante como tú! Jajajajaja No te preocupes ni por la ubicación ni la hora, pasaré por las nueve de la noche por tu casa y nos iremos hacia allá, ¡hoy yo también tengo que currar! Nada más de pensarlo me entra otra vez pereza T^T Aunque la verdad es que me lo pasé bastante bien allí, va gente muy maja, aunque es un poco extraña xD Bueno, Kuroko, me voy a hacer la comida que me estoy muriendo de hambre~_

 _¡Muchos abrazos!_

Decidió responder al mensaje con un 'De acuerdo. Gracias, Ogiwara _-kun_ ', no quería molestar demasiado si este se iba a poner a hacer la comida, y menos conociendo lo horrible que era este en ella. Aunque él tampoco es que fuese una maravilla, sabía cocinar lo básico para poder sobrevivir solo en un apartamento que bien podría hacerse pasar por una jaula para canarios.

Guardó en móvil, dispuesto a terminarse de una vez su comida y bebida. Una vez lo hizo, pagó y se fue, el próximo autobús a su barrio salía en quince minutos y no quería perderlo.

* * *

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado! No olvidéis de comentar si os ha gustado o si tenéis algún tipo de crítica, como siempre, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto :D_

 _¡Besos a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Se me ha ido el Internet porque sí y no he podido actualizar antes, ¡lo siento mucho! Espero que mañana vuelva mi preciada droga, porque no creo que el Internet de mi teléfono pueda aguantar más xD Bueno, no sé si este capítulo está bien, pero ya opinaréis de él en los comentarios._

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Yaoi, posible (aunque no queriendo) OoC, AU de música, Generación de los Milagros con tatuajes y piercings por doquier, puede que Yuri y algo de hetero.

 **· Pairings.** AkaKuro como pareja principal, y parejas oficiales secundarias MidoTaka, MuraHimu y KagaKuro.

* * *

Ya eran las nueve con diez minutos y Ogiwara aún no había ido a recogerle. Estaba esperándole desde en punto en la calle, con un frío que bien hubiese podido congelar el núcleo de la Tierra. Pero esa vez había sido un poco más hábil antes de salir de casa, había cogido su calentita bufanda de lana y el chaquetón de plumas, así que el frío no le afectaba demasiado. Aún así, el viento helado que le acariciaba toda la extensión de piel que quedaba al descubierto le producía más de un escalofrío por la espalda. Si no se movía ya, seguramente pillaría algún resfriado.

Se acurrucó un poco más dentro de la bufanda hasta que solo se viesen sus ojos, que estaban parcialmente tapados por su pelo, al tener la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Encogió los hombros inconscientemente al notar otro escalofrío subirle hasta la nuca y metió más las manos en los bolsillos, en un intento precario de entrar un poco en calor. De repente el frío se había agudizado, haciendo que Kuroko empezara a soltar obscenidades en su mente. Era oficial, iba a resfriarse.

Pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como una persona se acercaba a paso apresurado por su derecha, y no tardó en girar a ver quien era, esperando que aquella silueta fuese la de su amigo. Afortunadamente, lo era.

Ogiwara venía con una chaqueta negra que él mismo le había regalado hacía unos cuantos años, una bufanda un poco menos gruesa que la suya y con una cara de claro arrepentimiento por haber llegado tarde. Vio como una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, seguramente porque habría tenido que correr para llegar hasta allí. Cuando el de pelo castaño paró justo delante de él, empezó a respirar muy fuerte, intentando recuperar el aliento. El más bajo pensó que se destrozaría la garganta haciendo eso, con el frío que hacía.

—Lo siento, Kuroko —dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. No sabía donde estaban las llaves y no podía irme sin ellas...

—No pasa nada, Ogiwara _-kun_ , pero la próxima vez avísame por mensaje para no estar congelándome en la calle.

Aún respirando con dificultad, el más alto agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Tienes razón. ¡Si es que tengo queso en la cabeza en vez de cerebro! —intentó amenizar un poco el tema.

—Sólo eres un poco despistado, Ogiwara _-kun_.

—¡También! Bueno, ¿vamos yendo ya? No quiero que Nijimura _-san_ se enfade por llegar tarde, ese hombre es muy terrorífico cuando se enfada —Kuroko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la mueca de miedo que se dibujó en la cara de su tan expresivo amigo.

—Por supuesto, Ogiwara _-kun_.

Empezaron a caminar y el de ojos celestes intentó memorizar el camino que el más alto estaba cogiendo para ir al local, por si acaso lo escogían para el puesto que el dueño tenía pensado en meterlo, porque iba a la entrevista un poco desorientado. Había cogido su currículo y sus documentos personales por si acaso el tal Nijimura se lo pedía. Estaba bastante nervioso, en realidad, pero antes de salir de casa se había tomado un té que su abuela había tenido la amabilidad de enviarle, especial para los nervios. Ya notaba como el cosquilleo que tenía en el vientre se disipaba, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

Ogiwara no dejó de hablarle durante todo el camino de diferentes cosas, algunas que sinceramente no quería llegar a saber —como que hacía unos cuantos días que no iba correctamente al baño— o situaciones graciosas que le habían pasado durante el poco tiempo que no se habían visto. Él también le había contado alguna que otra cosa, obviamente siendo mucho más educado y discreto que el otro —él no iba a contar sus citas con el retrete, claro que no—, aunque en mucha menos cantidad. Kuroko no era un chico demasiado sociable, y no era porque odiase el mundo o a las personas, nada de eso, solo que su baja presencia sumado al amor que le tenía hacia tranquilidad hacían que tuviese pocas amistades a su alrededor. Ogiwara, al contrario de Kuroko, era un chaval bastante animado, que disfrutaba de hacer nuevos amigos. Era extraño que dos personas tan distintas pudiesen mantener una amistad por tanto tiempo, pero era la comprensión mutua y la costumbre de estar uno al lado del otro lo que hacía que aquella relación no se fuese a pique.

—Encima, hay una chica que no para de mir- ¡Oh, ya estamos! —dijo de repente el castaño, parándose delante de un edificio.

Kuroko se puso a su lado y observó la fachada. Delante de él solo había una puerta de metal, de esas típicas que servían como salida de emergencia, con el nombre del local pintado en ella. En verdad el logotipo le añadía algo de estilo a la puerta, pero la pintura vieja de las paredes de la fachada no le dieron demasiada buena impresión. El nombre del bar era _Death's Empire_ y, gracias a los conocimientos que tenía de inglés, pudo descifrar el significado del nombre, cosa que no le dio muy buena espina. ¿En qué clase de pub trabajaba el de ojos castaños? Ahora entendía porque había dicho que iban personas muy raras, con aquel aspecto exterior y aquel nombre se hacía una idea de la clase de personas que pasarían por esos lares.

Ogiwara abrió la puerta y miró a Tetsuya, pidiéndole con la mirada que pasara delante de él. No pudo evitar reír cuando los ojos celestes del contrario le fulminaron con la mirada.

—Puedo abrirme la puerta yo solo, Ogiwara _-kun_ _—_ realmente el más bajo odiaba que lo tratasen con delicadeza, cosa que siempre ocurría gracias a su constitución más frágil de lo habitual en un hombre. Pero aún así, seguía teniendo entre las piernas aquel pedazo de carne que lo identificaba como uno.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes que no lo he hecho con esa intención —la sonrisa de Shigehiro le decía lo contrario, pero por esta vez lo dejó pasar, ya se vengaría más tarde de alguna que otra forma.

Nada más pasó, lo primero que se encontró fue con unas escaleras que conducían a una planta baja y que formaban un ángulo de noventa grados unos metros más allá de su posición, así que le impedían ver el final. Eran estrechas y las paredes tenían bastantes graffitis, pero no eran esas típicas pintadas que consistían en el nombre del autor mal escrito, si no que eran realmente obras de arte. Kuroko las fue admirando una a una mientras bajaba, observando como los diferentes dibujos se juntaban entre ellos y formaban un mural realmente atractivo a la vista.

Cuando llegó al final de aquellas escaleras, lo que se encontró fue con una puerta mucho más estética que la anterior, donde a través del cristal redondeado se podía observar un local con una apariencia bastante occidental, aunque tampoco es que se viera demasiado. Espero a que Ogiwara estuviese a su lado para abrir la puerta, y pudo apreciar lo que era el pub con muchísima más exactitud.

Le recordaba a esos garitos que a veces había visto en las películas americanas. La barra era de madera maciza, con muchísimas estanterías detrás de ella, y totalmente llenas de bebidas alcohólicas. En esta también había un grifo de cerveza, aunque desde su posición no podía ver su marca. Delante de la barra había muchos taburetes, que aparentaban ser bastante cómodos. Había dos pilares de madera también —iba a conjunto con la barra— que estaban llenos de pósters de los que no tenía ni idea de su contenido, pero que parecían ser de bandas de música. Y no solo esos pilares estaban llenos de pósters, las paredes del pub también. Había algún que otro cuadro, que más bien era una foto de algún famoso firmada y enmarcada, pero lo que abundaba era lo otro. Era bastante espacioso, y había una cantidad de mesas y sillas ingente, todas de aspecto bastante nuevo y bien cuidado. El local no era totalmente rectangular o cuadrado, si no que había algunos recovecos que quedaban apartados de la vista. Al final de todo, pudo ver un escenario vacío, pero bastante espacioso también.

Lo más extraño de todo era que estaba totalmente desierto. No había ninguna persona dentro del pub. Se giró hacia Ogiwara, quien ya había empezado a caminar hacia la barra, abriendo una especie de compuerta para poder entrar dentro.

—Nijimura _-san_ nos está esperando arriba —aclaró el más alto, mientras sujetaba la especie de puertecita para que Tetsuya entrara. Lo fulminó otra vez con la mirada, pero no dijo nada esta vez.

Entró dentro de la barra y siguió las indicaciones que le daba Ogiwara, que le dijo que se metiera en la puerta que había al final de esta. Otra vez estuvo delante de unas escaleras, pero esta vez conducían a una planta superior. Las subió, atravesó la puerta que había en su final, yendo a parar a un pasillo lleno de puertas. Las paredes eran blancas, y contrastaban fuertemente con el color oscuro de los trozos de madera.

Escuchó una voz firme hablar bastante fuerte a través de una de las puertas, la segunda en la izquierda para ser exactos. Ogiwara le mostró con un movimiento de mano que esa era la puerta donde estaba su posible futuro jefe. Se intimidó un poco, realmente su amigo tenía razón, aquel hombre parecía tener muy mal genio.

Se estremeció cuando los nudillos del de ojos castaños tocaron a la puerta. Los nervios ahora atacaban sin piedad su estómago, y estaba empezando a sudar. ¿Dónde estaba el efecto del té? Informaría a su abuela que tendría que mandarle uno mucho más potente. Escuchó como la vigorosa voz se apagaba, para luego volver con un 'adelante'.

La habitación que resguardaba la puerta parecía ser una especie de despacho, con un escritorio en medio y múltiples cajoneras por detrás. Había un sofá negro en la parte derecha, y a su lado un ficus. Las paredes eran igual de blancas que las del pasillo y el suelo estaba recubierto de madera. Pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la figura masculina que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, observándoles como si fueran carnada— o al menos, esa fue su sensación.

El tal Nijimura era un hombre bastante alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada, pelo negro y con unos ojos azules tan claros que intimidaban. No obstante no fueron sus ojos los que lograron sorprender a Kuroko, si no su estilo en sí. Su pelo estaba cortado de una manera bastante normal, pero a parte de eso, todo en aquel hombre parecía sacado de una revista de música rock. Llevaba una dilatación en la oreja derecha, que si bien no era exagerada, se notaba bastante, acompañadas de diversas perforaciones en ambas orejas, dos en la que tenía la dilatación y una infinidad en la que no. Llevaba una camiseta negra con el logotipo de una banda que no supo identificar, y unos pantalones negros, de los cuales destacaban las cadenas que tenía colgando de ellos. Al estar detrás del escritorio, no podía saber qué clase de calzado portaba, pero sí pudo observar la pulsera de cuero con pinchos que se posaba en su muñeca izquierda.

—¡Hola, Nijimura _-san_! Este es el amigo del que te había hablado —dijo Shigehiro, provocando que el más bajo de aquella habitación reaccionara.

—Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. Encantado de conocerle, Nijimura _-san_ —anunció rápidamente, realizando una reverencia mientras lo hacía.

—El gusto es mío, Kuroko. Ogiwara, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con tu amigo a solas —era una indirecta tan directa que el castaño ni pidió perdón por no haber caído en ello antes de salir. Aquel tono de voz exigía rapidez, no contestación.

El cuarto se sumió en un silencio un poco incómodo para Kuroko. Vio como el de pelo negro se sentaba en su silla, y le hacía una seña con su mano para que él mismo tomase asiento delante de él. Pidiendo permiso, se sentó.

—Por favor, ponte cómodo. No creo que haga demasiado frío en mi despacho, así que puedes quitarte la chaqueta y la bufanda —Ante las palabras del más alto, Tetsuya se avergonzó. No se había acordado de quitarse la bufanda ni la chaqueta con los nervios. Rápidamente, se los quitó, poniéndolos encima del respaldo de la silla—. Debo decir que esto es nuevo para mí, el aceptar recomendaciones de empleados que han empezado a trabajar hace nada más que una noche — empezó diciendo, con seriedad—, pero supongo que siempre se puede hacer una excepción, sobretodo si se necesita personal. ¿Has traído tu currículo, Kuroko?

Realmente el de pelo celeste no se esperaba una afirmación tan sincera de parte de aquel hombre, pero desechó la sorpresa de inmediato para responderle.

—Sí, Nijimura _-san_ _—_ sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el papel con toda su experiencia tanto académica como laboral.

Se lo entregó y esperó pacientemente a que el de ojos azul helado examinase todo su contenido. Contuvo la respiración cuando este dejó con delicadeza el papel encima de la mesa. Nijimura le observó con aquellos ojos intimidantes y se dispuso a hablar.

—Por lo que veo, no tienes experiencia trabajando en pubs.

El pobre chico se encogió de hombros ante la afirmación, porque era totalmente cierta. Las pequeñas esperanzas de que pudiesen cogerle habían sido disipadas por completo ante aquella oración.

—Kuroko, ¿aprendes rápido?

Pero aquella pregunta sí que no se la esperaba.

—No lo sé, depende de lo que tenga que aprender, Nijimura _-san_ —hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su confusión no se notase demasiado a través de su voz.

—¿Crees que podrías aprender en unos cuantos días a elaborar bebidas más o menos complicadas? — antes de que pudiese contestar, Nijimura siguió—. Te voy a ser sincero, Kuroko. En condiciones normales, no te hubiese contratado, no tienes experiencia en este sector a parte del trabajo que tuviste en una cafetería. Pero desgraciadamente, ha habido trabajadores que han decidido abandonar el puesto —a Tetsuya eso le sonaba que habían sido _invitados_ a abandonarlo—, y estamos faltos de personal, como he dicho anteriormente. Te daré un tiempo límite de prueba, donde observaré tu capacidad para amoldarte a lo que significa trabajar en un pub. Si me convences, te contrataré. ¿Te parece correcta mi oferta, Kuroko?

¿Qué podía decir? Necesitaba trabajo y ese era uno bastante bueno, aunque tuviese que aprender todo de cero. También había tenido que hacerlo cuando empezó a trabajar en la cafetería, y en poco tiempo había podido aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que, confiado, decidió aceptar la oferta.

—Bien, Kuroko. Hablemos de horarios. El pub abre a las once de la noche —por eso estaba desierto el local, pensó el más pequeño—, y cierra a las tres de la mañana los días laborales y a las cinco los días festivos. Como estás en periodo de prueba ni mucho menos voy a obligarte a que hagas todas las horas, estaría más que satisfecho si vinieses de once a una. Aunque eso sería para trabajar cara el público. Necesito enseñarte como realizar cócteles de todo tipo, así que me gustaría que vinieses una hora antes de abrir el local para ello. ¿Estás libre por esas horas?

—Por supuesto, Nijimura _-san_.

—Bien. Supongo que querrás saber también el sueldo. Al estar en prueba, el sueldo se verá reducido a la mitad. No pienses que voy a hacer que trabajes horas sin pagarte nada —escribió algo en un papel y se lo pasó al de pelo celeste—. Este será tu sueldo por ahora.

Para ser una cifra que era la mitad de lo que cobraría si trabajara normalmente, era bastante aceptable. Aunque no estaba dentro definitivamente, se sintió feliz porque el dueño le había dado una oportunidad. Realmente estaba muy contento.

—¿Te parece que te enseño algunas cosas hoy antes de que abra el local? Quiero ver tu capacidad de aprendizaje. Ah, y empiezas hoy.

Asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó de la silla cuando el de ojos azules lo hizo también.

—Le agradezco muchísimo que me haya dado una oportunidad, Nijimura _-san_. Intentaré no defraudarle —le hizo una reverencia bastante profunda. De verdad que estaba muy agradecido.

—No me agradezcas ahora, agradéceme cuando te dé el trabajo —aunque su voz había sonado seria, sus ojos celestes pudieron observar la sonrisa satisfecha del otro. Pensó que su nuevo jefe era agradable, aunque tuviese una pinta más o menos aterradora.

Salieron los dos y se encontraron con Ogiwara que portaba una sonrisa traviesa en la boca. Había estado escuchando la conversación, fijo. Si es que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

—Bien, son las diez y cuarto, me dará algo de tiempo para mostrarte alguna que otra cosa. Ogiwara, mientras yo no esté estarás a cargo de tu amigo en la barra, ¿me has entendido? Y no quiero ninguna tontería. Has empezado hace nada y ya me provocas dolor de cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto, Nijimura _-san_! —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el saludo militar que hizo Shigehiro, y por el bufido de cansancio que su nuevo jefe emitió al verlo. No pudo evitar pensar que sería divertido trabajar en aquel lugar.

~.~

Eran las doce de la noche y Nijimura ya le había informado de lo satisfecho que estaba por su rapidez aprendiendo. Se había imaginado que sería más difícil elaborar cócteles, pero en realidad era bastante sencillo. No le había costado demasiado en aprender los más básicos en menos de media hora, y algún que otro de dificultad media. Obviamente, aún no se había aprendido el nombre de las que se sabía, pero la mitad de ellas tenían por nombre sus ingredientes, así que lo tenía bastante fácil. Además contaba con el factor 'Ogiwara', a quien llamaba cuando no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería el cliente. Siempre se disculpaba con estos diciendo que había empezado aquella noche, y que estaba aprendiendo aún, y realmente todas las personas a quien les había atendido y les había explicado la situación, habían reaccionado con mucho humor, haciéndole bromas y siendo realmente amables con él. Nunca se hubiese esperado tanta amabilidad de parte de personas que a primera vista resultaban ser bastante peligrosas, pero rápidamente aprendió que no se debía juzgar un libro por su portada.

Se encontraba sirviendo un par de cervezas cuando detectó por el rabillo del ojo una silueta que se sentaba delante suyo. Levantó los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con una chica realmente guapa y que parecía desentonar con todo el ambiente agresivo del pub. Sus ojos eran rosados, al igual que su cabello, y mantenía una sonrisa adorable en su simétrico rostro. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban pintadas con un poco de colorete, que hacía una buena combinación con su brillo de labios. Iba vestida con un vestido morado, como pudo observar, aunque tampoco es que pudiese verlo por completo. Dirigió por unos segundos su mirada hacia el enorme busto que la chica portaba, pero los retiró de inmediato, primero porque eso era de ser grosero, y segundo porque no había nada que le pudiese atraer de aquella parte de su anatomía.

Sirvió las cañas y de inmediato le atendió.

—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Qué le gustaría tomar? —preguntó con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir.

—Oh, nada, por ahora no deseo nada, solo es que nunca te había visto por aquí y tenía curiosidad. Siempre es agradable ver caras nuevas, sobretodo si estas son tan guapas y educadas —Kuroko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco ante lo dicho por la mujer—. Nijimura _-san_ ha hecho una elección exquisita esta vez.

—Muchas gracias. Usted también es una mujer muy hermosa —realmente no sabia que contestar ante esos halagos, así que decidió contestarle también con uno.

—No me hables de usted, me hace sentir vieja, y tengo la sensación de que nuestras edades no distan demasiado una de la otra —rió. Realmente tenía una risa muy dulce.

—Oye, Satsuki, no molestes al pobre chaval —el dueño del local y su jefe hizo acto de presencia, observando a la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No estoy molestándolo, ¿verdad, eh...?

—Kuroko Tetsuya.

—No estoy molestando a Kuroko _-kun_ _—_ dijo formando un puchero, intentando ablandar al más mayor.

—Sabes que esas cosas no me afectan, Satsuki —el de pelo celeste observó que su jefe era bastante agradable con la chica. Supuso que se conocerían de tiempo—. Cuando vienes por el local solo significa una cosa.

—¿Es tan obvio? —rió de nuevo la de pelo rosado, quien apoyó los codos encima de la barra y sujetó su cara con sus manos—. Bueno, pues seré breve. El grupo va a cumplir cinco años desde su formación oficial y quieren dar un concierto para celebrarlo en el pub que los vio triunfar.

—¿Y cuando es ese cumpleaños?

—El sábado. ¿Crees que podrás hacernos un hueco entre los eventos que tienes programados?

La carcajada sarcástica de Nijimura no se hizo de esperar.

—Satsuki, sabes _perfectamente_ que mi local siempre va a estar abierto para vosotros.

—Solo era por asegurarme, Nijimura _-san._

Kuroko se sentía un poco incómodo al estar escuchando una conversación de la que no tenía nada que ver, pero le picó un poco la curiosidad por saber de qué grupo estaban hablando.

—Pues le diré a Akashi _-kun_ que el sábado a las doce. Se te llenará el pub completamente —rió de nuevo la de ojos rosados.

—Me da igual mientras el local no se me quede hecho una porquería.

—No te preocupes, si los fans te destrozan el local les obligaré a los chicos a limpiarlo —miró el reloj de plata que se posaba en su muñeca, esbozando una mueca de cansancio al ver la hora—. Bueno, solo era eso, me tengo que ir ahora, que mañana tengo muchísimo trabajo. Cosas de ser mánager de un grupo de fama internacional.

Con un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta, la nombrada Satsuki se levantó y abandonó el local. ¿Fama internacional? ¿Qué grupo sería? Aunque él no era demasiado aficionado a los grupos de el tipo de música que probablemente pasarían por aquel local, la curiosidad seguía estando ahí. Se giró hacia su jefe, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro, buscando llamar su atención

—Bueno, estás de suerte, Kuroko. No todos los días se puede ver a un grupo tan famoso como _Bog Zabyl_ en directo y sin pagar ni un duro —ante lo dicho, Nijimura se fue a atender a unos clientes que habían entrado hace poco.

Kuroko reflexionó si debería decirle a su jefe que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran _Bog Zabyl_.

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, por favor, ¡no dudéis en decírmela!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo, y muchos besos~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, ¡lamento mucho la espera! Es que no tenía nada de ganas de escribir, me había bloqueado completamente, lo siento~ ¡Espero que no os decepcione este capítulo!_

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Yaoi, posible (aunque no queriendo) OoC, AU de música, Generación de los Milagros con tatuajes y piercings por doquier, puede que Yuri y algo de hetero.

 **· Pairings.** AkaKuro como pareja principal, y parejas oficiales secundarias MidoTaka, MuraHimu y KagaKuro.

* * *

El sábado llegó, y con él, un Ogiwara nervioso y emocionado hasta más no poder. Y la razón era bastante simple, aunque algo sorprendente para Kuroko. El jueves, cuando el pequeño de pelo celeste le informó de que harían un concierto en el pub aquel sábado, su amigo no dudó en preguntar al jefe de qué grupo, ante la incapacidad del aprendiz de recordar el nombre. Y, al escuchar el —al parecer— tan afamado nombre de _Bog Zabyl_ de los labios de Nijimura, casi se desmaya de la emoción.

Realmente Tetsuya no tenía ni idea de que su amigo fuese tan, pero que tan fan de aquel grupo. Nunca se lo había comentado, y le parecía extraño, porque Ogiwara se lo contaba todo, _absolutamente_ todo. Así que obviamente, se había sorprendido mucho. Pero tampoco le reprochó que no se lo hubiese dicho, era una tontería, así que solo se dedicó a escuchar los gritos de emoción que rápidamente fueron acallados por el de pelo negro, mediante una sonora colleja. Sus tímpanos lo agradecieron.

El viernes por la mañana había recibido una cantidad ingente de mensajes, la mayoría con enlaces de vídeos. Obviamente los mensajes eran de su amigo de la infancia y, obviamente, los enlaces eran de canciones del dichoso grupo. Por curiosidad había entrado en una, y su mente aún medio dormida —había visto aquellos mensajes por la mañana, antes de ir a la universidad— se vio afectada por el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas, la batería y una voz rasgada que si bien a aquellas horas no era demasiado agradable, puede que en otras pudiese llegar a resultarle atractiva. Aunque cuando gritaba no le gustaba demasiado. Realmente no era el tipo de música que él escucharía, aunque tampoco es que le gustase un tipo de música en específico. No le importaba de qué género fuesen las canciones, mientras disfrutase escuchándolas, perfecto.

La tarde tampoco había sido demasiado diferente. Al haber tenido que apagar el móvil por estar en clases, los mensajes le llegaron todos a la vez, casi colapsando el aparato. Y no dejaban de ser la mayoría enlaces, aunque había algún que otro que le pedía consejo de como vestir para la ocasión, al cual le respondió que iban al pub a trabajar, no a disfrutar como público de un concierto. Ogiwara no tardó en responder, con un mensaje que claramente mostraba lo poco que le importaba aquello, pero Kuroko no le discutió. Necesitaba descansar.

El paseo hacia el pub había sido más de lo mismo, hablando de lo maravilloso que tocaba el batería o los increíbles _screamos_ _—_ ni idea de lo que era eso— que el vocalista hacía. Se estaba empezando a hacer muy pesado, y nuevamente le agradeció a Nijimura por la colleja. Gracias a eso, pudo realizar sus prácticas y después su trabajo con relativa normalidad.

Y ahora estaba allí, faltando dos horas para ir a trabajar, con un Ogiwara sentado en su mesa observándole con ojos brillosos.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo emocionado que estoy, Kuroko!

Oh, por supuesto que lo sabía. Ya se había encargado de demostrárselo durante aquellos días.

—Ogiwara _-kun_ , no es por arruinarte las ilusiones, pero, te repito de nuevo que vamos allí a trabajar, no a disfrutar del concierto.

—¡Es que es uno de mis grupos favoritos, y los voy a ver en directo! ¡Y gratis!

Vaya. Le estaba ignorando.

Otra vez.

—Ogiwara _-kun_.

—¿Y sabes qué más, Kuroko? ¡ _Bog Zabyl_ hace que me entren ganas de montar mi propio grupo de música! ¡Tengo hasta el nombre pensado! ¡Se llamará _Los Cerdos Salvajes_! ¿Verdad que es un nombre espléndido?

—Es el nombre más estúpido que he oído en mi vida, Ogiwara _-kun_.

—¡Pero si es genial!

Suspiró con cansancio y fue a preparar algo de té, quería mantener su cabeza fuera de algo que no fuese el estúpido concierto. Le había llegado a coger incluso un poco de asco al grupo gracias a la pesadez de Shigehiro. ¡Qué pasase ya aquella noche, por favor!

Faltaba poco para que llegasen al pub, apenas unos cincuenta metros, y el de pelo castaño había empezado a híperventilar. El pequeño había dejado de prestar atención ya a las reacciones de su amigo, si no lo hacía le explotaría la cabeza, y por Dios, él no quería eso. Así que solo caminaba a su lado, en silencio, esperando con paciencia la aparición de aquella puerta que ahora mismo significaba algo vital para él y sus pobres y taladrados oídos.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Kuroko, mira el hombre que está delante de la puerta!

Antes de que Ogiwara si quiera hubiese empezado a formular ese 'Oh', ya estaba observando con mucha sorpresa y, porque no, algo de miedo, al hombre que estaba delante de la puerta del pub. Y la verdad es que era para tener miedo.

Pero, ¿existía alguien tan alto? A ojo podría decir que medía como unos dos metros, un poco más incluso. Y, aunque su altura influía mucho a la hora de imponer _respeto_ , era su aspecto lo que realmente podía llegar a dar algo de temor, por así decirlo. Pelo largo y morado, con la parte visible de su cara —el enorme chico estaba de perfil— rapada, y el resto del pelo medio recogido en una coleta alta. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra, que dejaba ver con perfecta exactitud el trabajado brazo totalmente tatuado. Creía ver que el tatuaje le llegaba hasta debajo de la mandíbula. También llevaba unos pantalones largos, muy rotos, donde el bajo estaba embutido dentro de unas botas militares enormes. Pudo notar que estaba fumando un cigarro.

No se fijó en nada más, más bien no pudo, porque Ogiwara de inmediato fue corriendo hacia ese tipejo enorme, con una sonrisa emocionada. ¿Quién sería ese chico de pelo morado?, se preguntaba. Pero por la expresión que su amigo había puesto, podía deducir que o era un conocido de su amigo, o era uno de los integrantes de la banda.

—¡Perdona! ¿No serás por casualidad Murasakibara Atsushi, no? —aquella pregunta descartó la primera posibilidad.

—¿Mmm...? —el nombrado se giró hacia su amigo, teniendo que agachar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Se quitó el cigarro de la boca para poder contestar—. Sí, soy yo... ¿Y tú quien eres?

Mientras el nombrado Murasakibara respondía al de pelo castaño, Kuroko ya se había colocado al lado de este. Tuvo que levantar muchísimo la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero el más alto ni si quiera reparó en su presencia.

—¡Mi nombre es Ogiwara Shigehiro! ¿Podrías firmarme este disco, por favor? —extendió el disco, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—Eh, vale... Pero no tengo ningún rotulador... —A Kuroko aquel hombre le daba la sensación de que era todo un vago, y solamente por escuchar el tono de su voz. Era tan desganado que incluso le llegaba a desesperar un poco.

—Yo creo que tengo uno, Murasakibara _-san._

Se rió internamente al ver a aquellos hombres dar un bote del susto que él mismo les había dado. Cómo adoraba hacer esas cosas.

—¡Dios mío, Kuroko! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? —ese fue su amigo.

—¿Quién es este chiquitín...? —y ese fue el gigante. Se enfadó un poco al escuchar ese 'chiquitín'. Medía un metro con sesenta y ocho, podría ser bajito, pero no era un 'chiquitín'. ¡Había gente que era más pequeña que él!

—Estoy aquí desde hace un rato, Ogiwara _-kun_ _—_ rebuscó entre la mochila en la cual portaba todo lo que debía llevar al salir de casa, hasta encontrar el dichoso rotulador—. Aquí tiene, Murasakibara _-san_. Y mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, encantado de conocerle.

El hombre tomó con su mano libre —la otra sostenía el cigarro— el rotulador. Se puso de nuevo el cigarro en la boca y cogió el disco, firmándolo para el entusiasmo de Shigehiro.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —gritó con emoción el fan, apretando el disco contra su pecho, como si temiera que se evaporase o algo por el estilo.

—Mm, sí... Ah, el rotulador —se lo extendió al más pequeño—. Muchas gracias, Kuro _-chin_.

¿Kuro _-chin_? ¿Cómo que ' _-chin_ '? ¿Qué tipo de honorífico era ese? Y además, ¿por qué le estaba acariciando el pelo como si fuese un perro? Se lo iba a deshacer, y ya tenía suficientes problemas con este cuando se levantaba como para tenerlos ahora que tenía que trabajar.

—Un placer, Murasakibara _-san_ _—_ dijo, apartando esa enorme mano de su cabeza, con disgusto. ¿Tenía que agradecerle haciendo aquello? Sinceramente, prefería una simple gratitud.

—¡Murasakibara! —el grito enfurecido del que seguramente era Nijimura —reconocería aquella voz en cualquier sitio— se hizo presente en la escena, a la par que su dueño. Tenía una cara de enfado considerable. Ni Ogiwara ni Kuroko quisieron preguntar el porque.

—Oh, Niji _-chin_ ~

—Ni 'Niji _-chin_ ' ni mierdas, tira hacia dentro a arreglar el local —admiró a su jefe por poder manejar a un tipo tan alto sin tenerle un _respeto_ considerable—. ¡Y vosotros! —oh, eso iba hacia ellos—. ¡Tirad hacia dentro!

Sería todo un suicidio negarse a aquella orden tan furiosa del de pelo negro, así que siguieron a Atsushi y bajaron por las escaleras. No tardó en escucharse un grito que no pudo descifrar y muchos más gritos siguiéndole. Parecía una pelea, y él no estaba para presenciar peleas.

" _¡Aominecchi, no trates de esa manera a mi guitarra!"_

" _¡Pues deja de tirarla por ahí como si fuera una mierda, joder!"_

" _¡No estaba tirada como si fuese una mierda, tú que te mueves por sitios por donde no tienes que ir!"_

" _Kise, ¡qué cierres la puta boca ya!"_

Y básicamente la discusión era esa. Miró a su amigo, quien estaba temblando de nervios, mientras que él estaba totalmente relajado. En el fondo le daba un poco de pena, el verlo tan afectado por aquel el encuentro. Muy en el fondo. Aún le duraba el enfado por ser una jodida mosca cojonera durante dos días.

Cuando pasaron por la segunda puerta del pub, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que el local era enorme sin las sillas y las mesas que normalmente había. Ahora solo podía observar el escenario, también grande, con todos los altavoces, instrumentos —más bien la batería— y los micros puestos. Detrás de la batería había como un póster enorme con el nombre de la banda.

Encima del escenario estaban los responsables de aquellos gritos. Y eran los dos altísimos. ¿Acaso en aquel grupo eran todos unos pinos?

El que más le llamó la atención por el color oscuro de su piel fue un chico de pelo azul oscuro, muy corto, con unas dilataciones considerables en las orejas. También estaba muy fibrado, cosa que se podía observar porque ese no portaba camiseta alguna —tenía que confesar que se le había quedado mirando aquellos abdominales durante mucho tiempo— y, por supuesto, también estaba tatuado, aunque este portaba los dos brazos, y el dibujo se extendía por el pecho. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, ni muy holgados ni muy apretados, con un cinturón que portaba una calavera como hebilla. Al igual que el tal Murasakibara, el bajo del pantalón estaba dentro de unas botas militares, aunque las de aquel chico de piel morena estaban mucho más gastadas.

La primera impresión que tuvo del otro chico fue que era muy guapo. Por lo que pudo observar, tenía unas fracciones finas y bonitas, aunque eso no le quitaba que fuese masculino. Este iba menos tatuado que los otros dos, con solo el antebrazo izquierdo dibujado, y portaba unas ropas un poco más coloridas, con una camiseta de tirantes naranja y unos pantalones grises, un poco rasgados, pero no al nivel del de pelo rapado. Además no portaba botas militares, si no unas bambas de caña alta. Tenía un piercing en la oreja, y otro en la nariz, que le recordaba a los anillos que generalmente portaban los toros en el hocico.

—Oi, Murasakibara, la próxima vez que se te ocurra escapar, te pegaré una hostia que no te podrás levantar en años —fue el chico de pelo azul oscuro quien dijo esto, bajándose del escenario y acercándose al nombrado.

—Pero Mine _-chin_ , es aburrido montar el escenario.

—¡Me la suda que sea aburrido!

Realmente Tetsuya no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar delante de aquellas personas, así que prefirió mantenerse callado, aunque a Ogiwara se le notaba a leguas que quería pedirles un autógrafo a esos dos.

—¡Callaos ya! —aparición estelar de Nijimura—. ¡Acabad de una puta vez de montar el escenario, que falta una jodida hora para abrir!

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar tal orden.

—Ogiwara, ves al almacén, ha llegado nueva carga y se tiene que arreglar. Y Kuroko, sígueme.

Se notaba que el de pelo castaño estaba algo decepcionado por no poder estar más con sus ídolos, pero no rechistó. Nijimura estaba de muy mal humor.

Kuroko solo asintió con la cabeza, y se colocó al lado de su jefe, quien empezó a caminar, pero una cantarina voz le hizo parar.

—Oh, Nijimuracchi, ¿quién es este chico?

Vale, el rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba 'espacio personal'. Lo tenía prácticamente a menos de quince centímetros. Murasakibara y el otro chico ya estaban en el escenario, terminando de arreglarlo todo. ¿Por qué no estaba el rubiales con ellos y dejaba de violar su espacio vital?

—Es un chico que está de pruebas, no necesitas saber más, Kise. Y, ¿no he dicho que quiero ese escenario acabado? ¡Ponte a trabajar, vago de mierda!

—¡Nijimuracchi, eres cruel! —pero aún así, se fue a ayudar a sus dos compañeros.

¿Pero de qué tipo de circo habían salido esos fenómenos?

—Estos niños me sacarán las canas... Vamos, Kuroko.

El bar ya había abierto, y aquellos tres chicos tan raros habían desaparecido detrás de la puerta que portaba al piso donde Nijimura tenía su despacho. Ogiwara y él, con otro chico que también trabajaba allí —se había tomado algunos días, al parecer— ya estaban trabajando. Como no había ninguna mesa o silla, todo el mundo estaba en la barra, o charlando en grupos, seguramente del concierto inminente.

No había visto a los demás integrantes, pero se hacía una idea solo en ver a aquellos que sí había conocido. Estarían como auténticas regaderas.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Kuroko _-kun_! —de inmediato reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz. Era la chica de pelo rosado con la que había mantenido una conversación el jueves pasado. ¿Satsuki, se llamaba? No sabía si nombrarla por su nombre, le parecía grosero.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

—¡No me digas señorita, que me hace sentir vieja! —rió. Realmente aquella chica era muy risueña—. Creo que el otro día no me presenté. Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki, ¡encantada!

—El gusto es mío, Momoi _-san_.

—De verdad, eres tan educado... Los chicos de mi grupo son casi todos unos groseros —se le antojó tierno el pequeño puchero que hizo la mujer—. Aunque Midorin y Akashi _-kun_ son bastante educados, aunque creo que eso viene más de familia.

No sabía quién era ni ese tal 'Midorin' ni el tal Akashi, pero seguro que ninguno de los dos era el chico de pelo azul oscuro. Porque debía darle la razón, aquella gente era un poco grosera.

Se disculpó un momento con la chica y fue a atender a los demás clientes. Realmente estaban llenos, tenía razón la chica cuando dijo en su momento que el local iba a estar a rebosar. Sí que era conocido, el tal _Bog Zabyl_. Sí, se había aprendido el nombre, gracias al acoso de Ogiwara.

Cuando todas las personas tuvieron sus respectivas bebidas en las manos, Kuroko fue a mirar si la chica de pelo rosado seguía allí. Y efectivamente, lo hacía, pero no estaba sola. Una chica de pelo castaño corto se encontraba con ella, charlando de algo que el murmullo extremadamente audible de todas las personas que se hallaban ahí dentro no le permitía escuchar. Pero cuando la delicada mano de la chica de pelo rosa se posó en la mejilla de la otra, acariciando con el pulgar aquella piel, supo que si no se tenía que meter antes por estar en una charla, ahora se tenía que meter menos. Intuía ya de lejos la naturaleza de aquella relación.

Eran las once menos cuarto. Un cuarto para que aquel concierto tan esperado por todos empezase. El de pelo celeste pensó que podría irse ya de la barra que nadie le estaba pidiendo nada, pero una voz masculina y jovial lo detuvo.

—¡Perdona! ¿Me podrías servir una cerveza? —un chico de pelo negro y lacio, con un peinado* que si bien no era muy convencional, sí le favorecía, y unos ojos rasgados de color azul muy claro le llamó la atención. También iba muy acorde al bar, con sus respectivos piercings y un tatuaje de un halcón en la clavícula, que tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy bien hecho.

—Por supuesto, ¿alguna cerveza en especial?

—Sírveme la que quieras, me gustan todas las marcas.

Le sacó una Asahi y nada más darle el dinero correspondiente, le pegó tal trago a la cerveza que Tetsuya pensó que le sentaría mal. Pero no, después de aquel trago, el chico solo suspiró satisfecho, como si una cerveza fría en pleno invierno fuera una bebida de Dioses.

—Estoy emocionado con este concierto —le confesó con una sonrisa aquel chico. Al parecer, aquí todo el mundo era sonrisas y felicidad, porque Momoi también se la pasaba sonriendo—. ¡Sigo a este grupo desde prácticamente su fundación!

—Eso es mucho tiempo —no sabía que decir, pero que nada. Se dedicaría a soltar frases comodín.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Puedo decir que me gustan todos los integrantes del grupo, obviamente, todos son geniales, pero el que más me llama la atención es el bajista. ¡Realmente hace bien su trabajo!

Él no estaba para nada metido en aquel mundillo, pero le habían llegado a sus oídos que los bajistas eran los más infravalorados por los fans, siempre se iban más por las guitarras o los vocalistas.

—Además es muy guapo~

Oh, bueno, eso ya no tenía que ver con el grupo.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, todo el mundo empezó a emitir exclamaciones de alegría y emoción. La que más pudo escuchar fue la de Ogiwara, quien estaba comportándose como una de esas _fangirl_ locas que cada artista tenía detrás suyo. Y aquellas exclamaciones se convirtieron en gritos cuando los integrantes del grupo _Bog Zabyl_ salieron al escenario, saludando a todos los presentes.

A partir de ahí, él solo pudo fijarse en una cosa.

En lo jodidamente guapo que era el vocalista de ese maldito grupo.

* * *

 _* El peinado de Takao es una mezcla entre el de Levi de Shingeki no Kyojin y el suyo propio, es decir, Takao tiene la parte rapada de Levi pero la parte de el frente sigue siendo la suya._

 _Lo siento si es una mierda de capítulo xD Es que me duele un poco el estómago, y quería subirlo ya, así que me he presionado un poquitín xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y si tenéis alguna queja, ya sabéis~_

 _¡Muchísimos besos!~_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Esta vez he actualizado rápido, la verdad xD Estaba inspirada, al parecer, pero como siempre, no estoy segura de si está bien o si está mal, la concepción de mis propios fanfics suele ser muy negativa xD ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Yaoi, posible (aunque no queriendo) OoC, AU de música, Generación de los Milagros con tatuajes y piercings por doquier, puede que Yuri y algo de hetero.

 **· Pairings.** AkaKuro como pareja principal, y parejas oficiales secundarias MidoTaka, MuraHimu y KagaKuro.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan guapo? ¡Aquella guapura no debería ser legal, maldita sea! Esa cara tan perfecta, con unas facciones finas y a la vez tan afiladas —y tan masculinas—, acompañada de unos ojos bastante exóticos, afectados por la heterocromía que hacía de ellos una combinación de rojo y dorado —debía confesar, al principio había pensado que era una lentilla—, una nariz recta y unos labios que directamente pedían ser besados, habían provocado un serio cortocircuito en su cabeza.

Oh, y que decir de su cuerpo. Todos los integrantes de ese grupo estaban sacados de una revista de modelos o algo parecido, y el vocalista no sería la excepción, así que unos brazos marcados y un torso trabajado fueron los que hicieron que a Kuroko casi le diese un _agradable_ ataque al corazón. Sí, torso, porque el maldito cabrón se había quitado la camiseta de tirantes en medio del concierto. ¡Seguro que lo había hecho para jactarse de ese cuerpo de Adonis que tenía!—que hiciera un calor horrible en el bar no tenía nada que ver, no.

Y los tatuajes. Nunca había encontrado los tatuajes tan atractivos como en ese momento. Los tatuajes que tenía le iban desde los dedos de las manos hasta el cuello, además de también expandirse con los pectorales. Era una sucesión de dibujos que no podía identificar a simple vista, pero le resultaba de lo más harmoniosa, con algo de colorido, algo que los otros tatuajes de los demás integrantes —menos el de uno de los guitarristas, el rubio, que su tatuaje era increíblemente colorido, y el bajista, que no le había visto ninguno— carecía.

Tenía piercings, obviamente, pero los que le había visto estaban todos en las orejas. No llevaba dilataciones, solo un montón de aros y una barra de metal que le atravesaba en diagonal la oreja izquierda.

También se había fijado en cómo iba vestido —puestos a mirar, se mira todo. Unos pantalones negros más o menos apretados, sin ningún rasgón aparente, con unas botas que parecían mucho más sólidas que las del batería enorme y las del otro guitarra de pelo azul oscuro, y unas cadenas de metal que le colgaban del pantalón. Antes de quitarse la camiseta, pudo observar que era una de algún grupo de música, pero no pudo identificar cual. Sí sabía que de su propio grupo, no era.

Se había pasado todo el maldito concierto observándole, mirando sus expresiones al cantar, al gritar, a la hora de interactuar con el público, incluso cuando hacían descansos —habían hecho dos en tres horas— y bebía de la pequeña botella de agua que estaba apoyada en uno de los amplificadores.

Estaba completa e irrevocablemente embelesado por ese pelirrojo con pintas de chico malo. Y, ¿cómo comportarte delante de esa persona que te ha hecho babear durante tres horas? Bueno, él no lo sabía, pero esperaba no hacerlo como un estúpido.

Habían terminado el concierto y Nijimura había decidido cerrar media hora antes el local. Había sido difícil echar a las fans histéricas que prácticamente se lanzaban encima de los músicos, pero al final, con paciencia y un poco de fuerza bruta, el pub se había vaciado por completo. A excepción, claro, de _Bog Zabyl_ , Momoi, Nijimura, Ogiwara y él mismo. El otro trabajador del bar se había ido, tenía que estudiar a la mañana siguiente, él había empezado época de exámenes. Nijimura y los chicos del grupo habían subido a la parte de arriba, mientras que ellos dos habían empezado a limpiarlo todo. Obviamente, habían tardado, pero igualmente llegaron a tiempo para pasarlo al lado de ese grupo tan afamado.

Y allí estaban, en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, bebiendo como descosidos —él no, prefería un vaso de zumo antes de la asquerosidad que bebía aquella gente— y comentando cosas de las que él no tenía ni idea, y sospechaba que Ogiwara tampoco, pero él estaba feliz conversando con el rubio —que luego supo que se llamaba de nombre completo Kise Ryouta— y con un disco totalmente firmado por ellos.

Él, por otra parte, conversaba con la chica de pelo rosado. Era realmente entretenido hablar con ella, no estaba como una cuba y podía mantener una charla más o menos coherente, a parte de que era una chica realmente agradable. Si pudiera ponerle una pega, sería que estaba _un poco_ cerca de él, pero no diría nada, no quería incomodar a la muchacha, que se veía la mar de contenta.

Pero no podía evitar girar un poco la mirada hacia ese pelirrojo del que ya era consciente del nombre. Akashi Seijuuro, se llamaba. Era el chico que le había nombrado Momoi, el que no era tan grosero como los demás. Y ciertamente, parecía mucho más comedido, pero eso no le impedía estar por su sexta cerveza y su cuarto vaso de una mezcla extraña, obra de Nijimura. ¿Cómo podían beber tanto esa gente?

Tosió ligeramente cuando el humo de cigarro le llegó a las fosas nasales. ¿Quién estaría fumando? Se giró a ver, y se encontró con el guitarrista de pelo azul —llamado Aomine Daiki— con un cigarro en la mano, mientras el batería de pelo morado le pedía el mechero para encender uno también. Frunció el ceño con desagrado, no le gustaban los cigarros y menos su humo. Antes lo había podido soportar, estaban al aire libre, pero ahora, estando en un recinto cerrado... No creía que pudiese aguantarlo demasiado.

Y al parecer, Momoi se había dado cuenta.

—¡Dai _-chan_ , Mukkun! ¡Si queréis fumar, iros fuera! ¡Fumando aquí no hacéis nada más que molestar! —se dirigió a ellos con una cara que fácilmente podría pasar como un puchero. ¿Acaso esa chica no podía poner una cara de enfado real?

—Satsuki, no molestes, no tengo ganas de salir y helarme el culo fuera —respondió el de pelo azul oscuro, dándole una calada larga al cigarro y expulsando el humo directamente hacia la chica de pelo rosa, quien hizo un movimiento con la mano y se levantó.

—¡Eres un grosero! ¡Ven aquí!

Satsuki fue hacia Aomine, para quitarle el cigarro y apagarlo, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito. Parecía que estuviesen jugando. Mientras sucedía la riña entre los dos jóvenes, Atsushi hacía como si no hubiese escuchado nada y encendía el cigarro, cosa que la chica lo vio, y sí pudo arrancárselo de la boca rápidamente.

—Sa _-chin_ , devuélveme el cigarro.

—¡He dicho que si queréis fumar, fuera! Aquí hay gente, en la que me incluyo, que no quiere que su ropa apeste a cigarro.

—Sa _-chin_ , he dicho que me devuelvas el cigarro.

—¡Satsuki, no seas un aguafiestas!

—¡Sois unos desconsiderados!

—Dejadlo ya, los tres estáis fastidiando. Momoi tiene razón, Murasakibara, Aomine, si queréis fumar, fuera. Y Momoi, no te pongas tan histérica y siéntate —ese fue el bajista, al que esa había sido la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar. Realmente tenía una voz profunda, acorde al aspecto que tenía.

Era el más normal de todos. Su pelo era verde, cortado de forma normal. Llevaba gafas, que ocultaban unos ojos increíblemente verdes y con unas pestañas larguísimas. Su rostro era bastante maduro, quizás era el más adulto del grupo, y también era altísimo. Como todos, tenía los brazos trabajados, pero al contrario que los demás, no tenía ningún tatuaje visible, algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta durante el concierto. Tampoco tenía piercing alguno, pero algo que sí le había llamado la atención eran las vendas que portaba en su mano izquierda. ¿Para qué se las pondría? No parecía tener ninguna lesión cuando estaba tocando el instrumento. Portaba una camiseta blanca, con unos pantalones vaqueros muy oscuros y unas bambas negras. Sí, definitivamente, el más normal de todos.

—Mido _-chin_ , eres un amargado.

—Secundo a Murasakibara, Midorima.

—¡Me da igual lo que penséis!

Mientras se ponían de nuevo a discutir, ahora cuatro personas, él observaba a Akashi, quien se encontraba entretenido hablando con Nijimura, sin percatarse del barullo que había justamente a su lado. O a lo mejor es que estaba ya tan acostumbrado que le daba igual. Posiblemente era la segunda opción.

Sin Momoi para charlar, se quedó sentado en el sofá, bebiendo poco a poco el zumo que él mismo había ido a comprar en una tienda de veinticuatro horas nada más finalizó el concierto, porque en el pub no había ninguna bebida que no fuese alcohólica, quitando el agua y alguna bebida energética. Ogiwara seguía hablando con Kise de a saber qué y le daba algo de corte meterse en la conversación. Se dedicaría a pensar en cómo haría el trabajo que le habían pedido para una asignatura de la carrera y que tenía que entregar el lunes. Y pensar que seguramente serían las cinco de la mañana, y que aquel mismo día tenía que hacer todo el trabajo... Estaba agotado solo de pensarlo.

—¡Kuroko! —un repentino llamado le sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Ven!

Era Nijimura, quien había dejado de hablar un momento con el pelirrojo ardiente para llamarle la atención. Notó como esos ojos heterocromáticos se clavaban en su cara, pero en ningún momento se giró a mirarlos. Si lo hacía, seguramente le daría un ataque.

No sabía porque su jefe quería que fuese, pero asintió con la cabeza y fue allí, para sentarse al lado de Nijimura. De inmediato se sintió un poco incómodo, pero supo disimularlo.

—Quería presentarte a Kuroko, Akashi. Es nuevo en el local, y creo que se quedará bastante tiempo, así que lo verás muchas veces por aquí —¿eso significaba que estaría dentro definitivamente? Eso era bueno, pero no podía fiarse, el de pelo negro estaba como una cuba.

—Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, un placer conocerle —le dijo, haciendo la reverencia como pudo, pues estaba sentado.

—Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro. Y el placer es mío, Tetsuya —se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos al escuchar esa aterciopelada voz pronunciar su nombre de pila. En otra situación le hubiesen molestado esas confianzas, pero ahora mismo no estaba para caer en ello.

" _No te comportes como un estúpido, recuérdalo_ " se dijo el de pelo celeste.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—De todo un poco, pero ahora de literatura. ¿Te gusta leer, Kuroko?

—Sí, me gusta leer, Nijimura _-san_.

—¿Qué tipo de libros son los que te gustan? —ese fue Akashi, y sinceramente, no se lo esperaba. Incluso le dio un vuelco el estómago al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—Realmente no tengo ningún género que me guste en específico, pero si tuviese que elegir, diría que me gustan las novelas de suspense —aún no sabía como había logrado decir aquello sin tartamudear.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle a los ojos a Seijuuro, porque no podría soportarlo. Sí que le había pegado fuerte ese chico, sí.

—Realmente disfruto de una buena novela de suspense también, pero prefiero los libros que te hacen reflexionar sobre temas cotidianos, sobre situaciones que nunca te plantearías buscarle una respuesta. ¿Has leído _"A través del río"_ de Matsumori Iiro*?

—Sí, lo leí hace algún tiempo, aunque de entre sus obras prefiero " _Lágrimas de un puente roto_ "*, me parece una historia bastante entretenida y muy bien estructurada.

—También he tenido el placer de leerlo, pero me quedo con el anterior. La trama tiene una profundidad que pocas veces puedes llegar a ver en un libro, y es uno de los pocos que ha llegado a provocarme verdadera simpatía por el protagonista.

Sorprendentemente, se sentía muy natural hablar de estas cosas con aquel hombre que no tenía ninguna pinta de saber sobre literatura. Realmente no conocía a nadie con quien pudiese hablar sobre libros y que aquel chico de ojos exóticos con cuerpo de infarto pudiese sostener ese tipo de conversación le ponía bastante contento. Y le hacía preguntarse si aquel hombre no era un producto de su imaginación, porque no podía existir alguien tan perfecto.

Nijimura quedó en segundo plano cuando empezaron a hablar de libros que ni siquiera él sabía que existían, y mira que leía bastante así que se fue a molestar a Aomine, quien seguía molestando a Momoi. Así que el pelirrojo y el de pelo celeste se quedaron solos, hablando de sus cosas, pero lamentablemente, todo tenía que acabar, y el causante de aquello fue el móvil del mismo cantante.

—Lo siento, Tetsuya, pero debo contestar —se disculpó, levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Estaba contento, había mantenido sus nervios bajo control y había podido hablar con él sin tartamudeos de por medio. Pero no había podido evitar que su mirada bajase de sus ojos hacia sus brazos tatuados. Se le hacían realmente atractivos, maldita sea, pero menos mal que no habían sido demasiadas veces. O eso esperaba. Además había descubierto que era un muchacho culto e interesante. Pero por supuesto, eso no significaba que estaba enamorado de él, ni tampoco que tenía algún interés romántico.

Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, porque nunca lo había experimentado y no creía que lo fuese a hacer. Y con Akashi Seijuuro no lo había hecho. Había una gran diferencia en admirar a alguien físicamente a que te _interesase_ de verdad. Y él solo tenía admiración física, porque aunque le había dado muy buena impresión a la hora de charlar, ni de broma le había _conquistado_ con un poco de sabiduría sobre literatura. Necesitaba mucho más que eso, el amor no era algo que se conseguía de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco algo basado en meros gustos que se podían llegar a compartir. Eso era algo que ya sabía, y que había experimentado, aunque no tuviese muy buenos recuerdos de ello. Al menos, no del final.

En resumen, que podría ser todo lo guapo, atractivo, sexy y todo lo que quisiera, pero que no con una cara bonita se conquistaba al mundo. O al menos no a Kuroko Tetsuya.

~.~

— _¡Estoy muy contento, Kuroko! ¡Tengo el disco firmado! ¡Firmado! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?_

—No, ¿qué significa, Ogiwara _-kun_?

— _¡Que los he conocido, Kuroko, que los he conocido! ¡Incluso he bebido con ellos!_

—Lo sé, Ogiwara _-kun_ , estaba allí. Me alegro que hayas podido cumplir tu sueño.

Ya estaban a martes, y su querido amigo de pelo castaño aún estaba actuando como una _fangirl_ loca, incluso más que el día en que los conoció. Era tal que se había acostumbrado a escuchar como se había divertido hablando con Kise y que este era muy simpático, y que se había hecho una foto con el batería, Murasakibara, y que había perdido en una competencia de beber contra Aomine, y que muchas cosas más. Él seguía muriéndose cada vez que veía una foto de Akashi Seijuuro, pero había seguido con su vida, como _una persona normal_. Pero es que a veces tenía la sensación de que Ogiwara no era una persona normal.

— _¡Y Kise me dio una palmada en la espalda! ¡No me voy a lavar esa parte en lo que me queda de vida!_

Retiraba lo de 'a veces'. Ogiwara _en absoluto_ era una persona normal.

—Eso es asqueroso, Ogiwara _-kun_. Si lo haces no volveré a acercarme a ti nunca más.

— _¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué?_

—A nadie le gustaría estar al lado de una persona que tiene una parte de la espada llena de roña, Ogiwara _-kun_.

— _¡Eso son nimiedades, Kuroko!_

—No lo son.

Era divertido fastidiar un poco a su amigo, pero pronto tuvo que colgar, tenía que ir a hacer la compra o si no se quedaría aquella noche sin cenar. Cogió las llaves y la cartera, se puso su infalible abrigo de plumas y su bufanda calentita, y salió a la calle, hacia el supermercado más próximo, a unas calles de su apartamento. Por el camino saludó a la abuela que siempre estaba barriendo el suelo a aquellas horas, la cual siempre le daba alguna que otra fiambrera llena de comida, con la excusa de que viviendo solo no se podía alimentar bien. Sabía cocinar, el tiempo y la situación le había obligado a hacerlo, pero ni loco rechazaría una de esas fiambreras con una comida hecha por las manos de un dios.

Aquella vez la amable señora le dijo que había preparado un poco de curry, y que cuando volviera a casa le daría su respectiva ración. Le agradeció con toda su alma, y de nuevo retomó su camino hacia el supermercado. Aquellas comidas eran la sustitución perfecta a las que hacía su propia abuela.

Llegó al supermercado y nada más compró todo lo necesario —que era poco, porque tampoco es como si comiese demasiado— inició su camino de regreso a su casa, con el pensamiento de que hoy cenaría un delicioso curry.

~.~

¿Qué hacía Akashi Seijuuro en el almacén del _Death's Empire_? Ni idea. Pero que nuevamente había empezado a babear, sí que tenia idea, sí. Aquella noche Akashi iba más arreglado, con una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros de vestir y unos zapatos que tenían pinta de ser caros. Y la maldita camisa le quedaba extremadamente bien. ¿Acaso ese hombre no podía estar ni un minuto sin querer darle un pequeño ataque al corazón? Al parecer, no.

—Buenas noches, Tetsuya —le saludó, al verle entrar por la puerta del almacén, en busca de una nueva botella de ron.

—Buenas noches, Akashi _-kun_ —le habría llamado con el honorífico '- _san_ ', pero si él se daba esas confianzas, él no sería menos. Aunque su forma de ser le prohibía dirigirse a los demás con sus nombres de pila, a su amigo de toda la vida aún le seguía llamando por su apellido.

—Akashi, aquí tienes lo acordado —apareció Nijimura, con un sobre en la mano. Este se giró y tendió la mano, cogiéndolo.

—Gracias, Shuuzo.

Salió por la puerta hacia la barra, y preparó el cóctel que el cliente estaba esperando. Las clases de Nijimura aún no habían finalizado, pero ya había aprendido la mayoría de cócteles que se podían preparar, incluso se había hecho una libretita para estudiarlos en casa.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la silueta de color negro que iba a la puerta del local, para irse. Llevaba un sombrero al estilo mafioso, pero aquel pelo rojo era inconfundible. Mantuvo la mirada durante un tiempo, hasta que un ojo dorado se clavó en los suyos. Rápidamente apartó la vista y se fue a atender a alguien, aunque en aquel momento no hubiese cliente alguno. Qué vergüenza, le había pillado mirándole. Tímidamente volvió a ver hacia la puerta, pero allí ya no había nadie. Inconscientemente, suspiró con alivio.

—Oye, Kuroko —le llamó Ogiwara.

—¿Pasa algo, Ogiwara _-kun_?

—Realmente tienes un fetiche por los pelirrojos, ¿eh?

Pasó por diferentes estados. Primero sorpresa, luego confusión, y finalmente tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Le había pillado con las manos en la masa, maldita sea.

—En boca cerrada no entran moscas, Ogiwara _-kun_. Y tampoco botellas de cerveza de un litro.

* * *

 _* Me he inventado los nombres de los libros y el autor, o sea, que no existen, pero si por casualidad existe el autor o alguno de esos títulos, sus respectivos derechos a ellos._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ay, no estaba nada segura de subirlo, porque realmente creo que no tiene nada de bueno, me parece un capítulo horrible, pero ya veremos xD Y voy a hacer una cosa que no he hecho y siempre he querido hacer, pero se me olvida. Soy muy despistada xD **Voy a contestar reviews~**_

 _ **Lonardi.**_ _Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra tanto que te haya emocionado al ver la actualización ;A; ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente cap! Bueno, a mi me gusta el screamo, mucho más que el gutural, pero no soy demasiado fan de esas canciones todas llenas de screamo y que no se entiende la letra xD Hasta el próximo capítulo, guapa~ Ah, ¡y que te guste este!_

 ** _kazuyaryo._** _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario~ Por supuesto que el vocalista es mi Aka-chan, a Kagami lo tengo reservado para otras cosas~ Espero haber actualizado lo suficientemente pronto xD y espero que te guste!_

 ** _Kurokocchii0._** _Te agradezco el comentario y que te guste tanto el fic ^^ Los kiseki's son sexys como nadie, pero con tatuajes, piercings y esas pintas de 'te pido la hora y te arranco un brazo' son mucho mejor~ Aunque Midorima es el único que es más normal, sinceramente no me imagino a alguien como el con esas pintas xD A Akashi sí, no sé, como una forma de revelarse en contra de su padre, ahí, a lo hardcore (?) Sip, Aka-chan es el vocalista, y Aomine es la otra guitarra y Murasakibara el batería (le pega mucho ser batería xD) Espero que te haya gustado el estilo que le he dado a Akashi, no lo he cambiado demasiado, o sería atentar contra la hermosura natural de mi emperador (?) ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!_

 ** _Kokoa Kirkland._** _Sí, la verdad es que son unos ruidosos y unos buscapleitos xD ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y hasta la próxima!_

 ** _Black Ross._** _Es cierto, en el fandom tanto de SnK como de KnB hacen muchos montajes y memes de su parecido xD Pero mi Takao es adorable, aunque me encanta Levi y su mala hostia~ El vocalista es Aka-chan, a Kagami me lo reservo para otras cosas~ Y aquí tienes la continuación, ¡espero que te guste querida!_

 _Bueno, pues si tenéis alguna queja o os ha parecido una caca de capítulo, ¡decidme en los comentarios lo que puedo mejorar!_

 _¡Muchos besos!~_


End file.
